


down to midnight

by mwestbelle



Series: Domestic Kidfic Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard and their little girl on NYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cliche Bingo, prompt: kidfic  
> For spuzz ♥
> 
> (Originally posted July 5, 2009)

Frank grunts and shifts his weight as best he can without jostling the forty pounds of girl sprawled on top of him. It wouldn't really matter if he did--she could probably sleep through a hurricane--but it's habit. "Bryar owes me so hard. Nine thirty my _balls_."

"Shh," Gerard says vaguely. Beyonce is shimmying her way across the stage, and Gerard mouths along and does a little abortive shimmy of his own. Frank kicks him. " _Ow_ , fuck. Don't swear in front of Mia."

"Balls isn't a swear. You're the one who's swearing." Frank tucks his chin to his chest to look down at her face. Her mouth is half open and she might as well have weights hanging from her eyelids. "She's dead, anyway."

"Ben is a wild man," Gerard says, still watching the TV, as though Frank hadn't said anything. "Bob's probably overestimating what our little homebody can manage."

"Now we just have to get her to bed without missing anything good." Frank shifts again and Gerard smirks.

"Who's we? I don't have to go anywhere. I'm not the one weighed down by child."

"That makes me sound pregnant." Frank snorts and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it's not my fault she loves me best."

"She just loves you because you're fat." Gerard isn't looking over at him, but Frank can see him grinning out of the corner of his eye. "You know. Squishy. Like a pillow."

"Fuck you," Frank says, even though it's kind of true. She loves him, obviously, but her choice in napping spot is definitely affected by the relative amount of squish available. He really should get her to bed, but he's comfortable on the couch and Mia is warm. Her weight is surprisingly soothing, now that he's used to it. It's better than carting her around at least. "I guess we could wake her up when the ball drops."

"If you can." Gerard leans forward to grab the plate of snacks neatly arrayed on the table and sets it down on his thighs.

Frank kicks him again. "Who's the fatass now?"

Gerard pops a cocktail wiener into his mouth and looks over at Frank, smiling. "Mmm, still you."

Frank opens his mouth and waits until Gerard neatly places one of the cocktail wieners inside. They're fucking amazing--they ought to be, he and Mia spent an hour making them (even though the directions say they should only take twenty minutes, they don't have to tell Gerard that.) "Dickface."

"We don't chew and talk at the same time," Gerard says primly. "Chewing comes first." Frank opens his mouth to show Gerard all the mashed up hot dog inside, because he's an _adult_ , okay, but Gerard clicks his tongue. "House rules."

Frank finishes chewing and swallows before looking over at Gerard. "You're an asshole."

"You're a pottymouth," Gerard tells him, "but I'm still going to kiss you at midnight."

It's stupid to flush. After New Year after New Year, there's no reason for it. But the warmth starts in Frank's belly, where Mia's flopped on top of him, and he can't help it spreading to his face. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Gerard looks over and grins, wide. "It's gonna be pretty great."

"Yeah." Frank rests his hand on Mia's back, still wondering both at how big she is, so much bigger than the baby they brought home, and how small she is under the span of his fingers. Her hand is still so tiny, even if it is bigger than the handprint he has tattooed under "xoxoG." Tattooed over his heart. "I believe it."


End file.
